Apocalypse
by Willow n Angie
Summary: This is a story of Bella and Charlie surviving in a world of zombies. Will they survive or will one of them die? AU AH One-shot. Father/Daughter bond.


**Hey, its just me Willow. No Angie this time. **** We are sorry for that late update on our 2 stories. I'll update **_'Life of a Demigod or a normal Kid?'_** ASAP. And about the story **_'The Greatest Gift' _**I can't update it alone so I am not sure when can we post chapter 5. And the reason I haven't update anything yet is because the internet connection is kinda crappy these days.**

**Anyway, this story is ****one-shot****. So I have no desire to continue this story. This story is inspired from a 2013 yearbook. It's a father/daughter story. Enjoy it and I'm sorry if there is a spelling or grammar mistake coz English is not my native language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But Stephenie Meyer does. Too bad it's not mine…**

* * *

APOCALYPSE

"A gun?" I ask nervously.

"A gun," he confirms. "It's important that you know how to take care of yourself. I'm not always going to be there to protect you."

"Don't say that," I told him unhappily. It's to easy to picture him in a ditch, covered in blood and staring sightlessly up at the sky.

Its how Mom had looked two weeks ago.

He looks weary, but mostly sad. "Bella, if you're not ready-"

"No," I interrupted. "I want to learn."

Something changed in his eyes. I wasn't sure if it's pride or sadness. "Alright then," he said, and handed me a small gun he picked up from the road a couple of days ago. I took it, willing my hand not to shake.

"Take off the safety," he instructed, his presence behind me warm and reassuring. His large hands covered mine, steadying my grip on the gun.

"Line your sights up with the target," he continues, and I comply shakily, aiming for the crude-drawn bullseye half way across the room.

"Take a deep breath," He told me, correnting my posture a little before pressing his hands over my ears. "Hold it-"

There is a tense silence, then-

"Fire."

I squeeze the trigger, and I squeak embarrassingly at the loud bang that follows despite his protection. The bullet misses the bullseye by a good five inches. I was actually happy with it, but it's better than nothing.

"Good," he praised, smiling. "Now do it again."

**~ o ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ o ~**

The slingshot in my hands isn't much use against the dead. But I didn't say it isn't useless, but it's pretty handy for catching breakfast. I took aim at a nearby crow, my hands steady and sure. I took a deep breath, hold it-

And fire.

The crow drops to the ground with a pitiful caw. I kept my slingshot in my pocket and went to collect my prize. It took me only days of painful hunger to become adept at killing small game with my slingshot. Rabbits, birds, squirrels - it isn't much, but it's enough to keep me and Charlie alive.

I wrap some cloth around the crow and string it to my backpack. Then, I track back from where I came from. We have been living at the ruins of what used to be a hotel for a couple of days.

I waved my kill when I saw him looking towards my way. I was about to place my backpack on the table. Suddenly, Charlie presses close to a pillar, hissing, "Get down!" I did as I was told without question, my hand went to the gun at my hip. Yes, suprisingly I have my _own_ gun.

"Dead?" I ask him, trying to be brave. I'm still scared, of course, but the living dead aren't quite as scary as they were three weeks ago.

"Five of them," he replies, stealing a glance around the pillar. "That's five more than I'm comfortable with."

"Did we save our bullets?" I asked, checking my ammo. Five rounds left, one magazine in my pocket. Not much when up against a whole herd of living dead.

"Seems like a good idea," he replies, checking his own ammo and making a displeased face. He's running low too. "We'll have to sneak past 'em."

I nodded. I'm an expert at sneaking around, if I do say so for myself. I wasn't an expert last time before the virus hit and blah blah blah... Plus it is all I can do before I learn to shoot. Charlie knows this, and let me take point.

We both have our guns out ready just in case the dead notice us.

"Go for the stairs," he instructed. "Could be things worth salvaging up there."

"Right," I agreed, and move.

You would think it's easy sneaking around the dead but it's not. Somehow, the dead have ridiculously sharp hearing. I was careful, though, and when I was three feet away from the stairs when I caught a sight of a crow, perched on the banster. It looks at me, cold and unforgiving. _Don't you dare! Don't you dare, _I thought. Then it opens its beak and caws loudly.

All hell breaks lose.

The dead heard the 'caw' and shrieked, running towards me. Charlie leaps over the table we have been using as a cover and shoots the nearest one right though the head. I tried to help, but the dead are moving fast, aiming is difficult.

Charlie takes out two more with his shotgun, and by some luck I manage to get one right in the eye socket. The last one, though, is very fast. Faster than all the rest, too fast for Charlie or me to shoot it. It roars and snaps its teeth at Charlie, and he tried with all his might to keep it away from him. I took aim with my gun, my whole body trembling beacause I'm scared, scared that he'll become one of them, scared if I missed it and shoots Charlie instead.

"Shoot!" He shouted at me. "Just shoot the damn thing now!"

I took a deep breath, hold it-

And fire.

The dead crumples to the ground. I nearly did the same in relief.

"Dad, are you okay?" I gasp, running to his side and heaving the dead body off him. I saw somthing that makes my blood run cold.

There's a bite on his forearm.

"Dad, no!" I sob, meeting his eyes in despair. "No, no, no..." My whispers trails off into incoherent sobs as I laid my head on his chest, listening to the heartbeat that soon will be no more.

"Bella," he whispers, his uneffected arm coming up around you. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I whine and buries my face into his shirt, I closed my eyes tight. Wishing I could just wake up from this horrible, horrible nightmare. But I know it's no dream.

"Bella," he replies weakly. "Bells. You know... what you have to do."

I gasp and hold on to him tighter. I don't want to do it. I can't. I'm not strong enough. No one should have to do it.

"Bells," he tries again, but ends up almost coughing up a lung. The virus is taking, fast. Soon he'l be- he'l be-

"Please, Bella," he begs me. "I don't- I don't want to become-"

"Shh, Dad," I whispered back. "You won't. I- I promise."

"Thank you," he breathes, and pressed a kiss to my hair. I breathe him in one last time.

"I love you Daddy," I told him. Then pulled away and stood up, I set my mouth in a grim.

I picked up my gun, willing my hands not to shake.

I took the safety off.

I point it towards Charlie's head.

I took a deep breath. Tears starts to stream down my face.

I hold it-

And release the trigger.

* * *

**Charlie died in the end... So what do you think? It's a sad endding, no? Anyway don't forget to review. I'd like to hear your thoughts about the story. Like Edward does!**

**~Willow**


End file.
